Who Do You Like?
by The Secret Winds
Summary: In friendships you ask many questions. The closer you get to a friend the more questions you ask. But there is always one question that is constantly asked... "Who do you like?" What would you do if someone asked you this question, and he was the person you did like? Well that is the situation Jack Frost is in now. Jackrabbit 1-shot. That means BoyxBoy aka Yaoi. Jack x Bunny. Slash
1. Who Do You Like?

**ONE SHOT! YAY!**

* * *

"I'm gonna get ya!"

"No you won't!" I shouted back over my shoulder to the Pooka chasing me.

I was sitting with Bunny earlier at the pole and I was bored. So what better way to fix that problem than to annoy him! So one thing to another and I was running from him in the crowded work shop.

We had become best friends after the defeat of Pitch, the nightmare king two years ago. So this is what we did, just hang out every chance we got, just having a good time. I enjoyed his company quite a bit. Actually so much that I had a crush on him, secretly of course. I wouldn't have told him because it would probably through a monkey wrench in the whole friendship thing. As much as I'd like Bunny as a boyfriend, I knew I'd never have a chance. Not with him. He finally accepted me as a guardian and not just the blizzard of '68, I don't want him to be creeped out and leave me alone. Some company is better than none.

"Come back 'ere!" he called to me.

"Make me!" I challenged, not bothering to look back. I just flew through the building making some elves and yetis angry.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as the breath was knocked out of me as Bunny tackled me to the floor.

"H-h-h-hey! Get off me!" I laughed. Bunny pinned my arms together over my head with one hand and with the other pinned my feet to the floor.

"Naw, it think I'm gonna leave ya like this for a while!" Bunny snickered evilly. Smiling his smile that I loved.

"Fine! Have it your way. But what are you going to do with me?" I asked smugly.

"I don't know. I think I'll torture ya!" I didn't know what Bunny meant by torturing me. But whatever it was it was sure to be creative. Bunny was many things but one of those things did not involve holding back. He could be very forceful if he wanted to be, also very cute and adorable when he wanted to as well. Although he would never admit it. It was all part of his charm that attracted me to him.

"Oh yeah! How?" I snapped.

He thought for a moment, his face fell in to a thoughtful glare, then spoke, "I'm not exactly sure really…"

He was so cute, "You don't have any ideas?"

"No…" he fell thoughtful again, his nose twitching every now and then, "I've got an idea!"

I raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be all mighty and scary kangaroo?"

Bunny leaned in close to me, his sweet smelling breath washing over my face, "_Who do you like?_"

I swallowed. Hard. I felt all the blood rush from my face, "No one!"

Bunny laughed, "Jack, yer a terrible liar!... Who do you like?"

"I told you know one Bunny!" I insisted.

Bunny stared at me in disbelief, "I'm not that stupid snowball! I can tell when you lie, always have been able to… _Who. Do. You. Like!_" Tell me! I won't tell anyone! Who is she?"

Oh great… a she. That's fantastic, maybe I could trick him, "Ah… She's no one."

"Have ya kissed 'er yet?" he questioned.

"Um, no, she wouldn't want a kiss anyway. She doesn't feel the same for me as I do for her," I was trying my hardest to keep a straight face. I was getting nervous though.

"Aw why not?" Bunny pushed.

"Ah, she's too good for me… H-She would be creeped out by me," I almost slipped and said _he_ but I covered it quickly.

"Is this Sheila a smart ass? One of those 'too good for you' type girls?"

"No, no, no! She's fantastic!" I defended.

"Well who is she?"

I didn't answer. I just focused on my breathing, trying not to over react.

"Fine, I'll stop naming girls, you tell me if I'm correct. Deal?" I nodded, I had no choice. This was going to end very badly. Very, very, badly.

"Tooth?" Bunny studied my face for a reaction.

"Cupid?" I shook my head. My pulse rising slightly.

"Mother Nature?" I shook my head again, with a little more force.

Bunny thought a moment, "Pippa?"

No reaction from me made Bunny move on. At least he was far from the answer.

"Sophie?" I shook my head hard.

Bunny looked dumbfounded, "Huh, that's all the Sheila's I know…" he paused, "Unless…"

I felt my heart beat quicken its pace, heat pooling through my body in embarrassment. I began to squirm trying to break his grasp. But he only tightened his grip.

"Unless it's _not_ a Sheila," Bunny smiled viciously, "Gay are we frost?"

I squirmed even harder, a fresh coat of frost covering my cheeks in a blush. Bunny kept holding on, his hot breath was enough to make me melt. His green eyes felt as though they could stare into my soul.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Calm down. Your gay, that's alright, I don't care!"

I felt my heart beat in my ears. I felt as though if I could sweat it would be now.

"North?" I didn't respond.

"Sandy?" I didn't respond again, I just kept squirming.

"Please don't say its Pitch!" Bunny moaned.

I put all my energy into escaping his tight hold. But he simply would not let go. This had to be the most embarrassing moment of my life. And he was getting closer and closer to the answer.

Bunny paused again, "It's Jamie! I should have known!"

I didn't answer, but I gave up trying to move, his name was bound to come up next. He was going to reject me. So much for our friend ship. I was going to miss it.

"No?" Bunny asked in disbelief, "Well this is difficult!"

I was so screwed. My heart was thumping in my ears, giving me a headache. My breathing was short and heavy. It hurt to breath.

His eyes flickered with different emotions, ones that I couldn't quite identify. Then he smiled.

"Oh!" He exclaimed slyly, leaning in close to me, tightening his grasp even more, "Is it me?"

I froze, shutting my eyes in embarrassment. Heat flooded my cheeks and ears, I could have sworn my heart stopped beating for a moment.

"You _do _like me! You have a crush on me!" Bunny laughed. I exhaled in grief, letting my arms fall weak.

I nodded, slowly and reluctantly, "D-d-d-don't be freaked out."

Bunny started chuckling, "Why would I be freaked out? That's a compliment! It means ya like my personality, ya like who I am. Maybe even the way I look. Either way ya cut it it's a compliment."

I opened my eyes, "You're not weird-ed out?"

"Naw mate," Bunny smiled. He let go of my wrists and legs and pushed off of the floor. He straightened himself out first and then extended an arm to help me up.

I took his hand, closing my pale cold one over his furry paw like one. He pulled up ward as I pushed with one hand off the floor.

The elves and yetis were still acting busy. They hadn't heard a thing. Far too busy preparing for Christmas.

"Well that was interesting, sorry for forcin' ya. But I did wanna know."

I fixed my hoodie, "Honestly, do you think this'll be awkward?"

"Naw, I promise it won't be," Bunny smiled warmly.

It was silent between us for a moment, and then Bunny spoke up.

"So, when did you start crushin' on me?"

"Oh I don't know, right after we defeated Pitch I guess."

"Oh, that long huh? Why didn't ya yell me?"

I shrugged, "It's hard for a guy to tell a guy that they're in love with him."

Bunny raised an eyebrow, "_In love?_"

I felt a frost-blush creep upon my cheeks, "Ah that came out wrong…"

"It's alright!" Bunny assured me.

"Okay… I just wanted to make sure."

"_Jack? Bunny?" _North called the two of us.

"What does he want?" I asked Bunny.

He shrugged, "Not sure Frostbite, time to find out though."

We both turned in the direction of North's booming jolly voice and began to walk side by side. Bunny to the right of me. I was glad I told him. I wasn't sure why, but I was glad he knew.

I turned to look at him and found him already looking at me. We both turned away in embarrassment, but we kept walking.

Then I felt a warm paw-like hand take mine and hold it ever so gently…

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT GIVES ME SELF CONFIDENCE IN WRITING! BUT IF YOU REALLY DON'T WANT TO I'LL UNDERSTAND.**

**IF I WERE TO DO A SEQUEL I DON'T KNOW HOW I'D DO IT. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	2. AN Sequel!

The sequel is up! It is called "Something Worth Living For" Go check it out if ya could!


End file.
